


Sick Day

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: La Vie en Rose [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Engaged, Engagement, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Soup, Sweet, Tea, Trans Character, Trans Ed Nygma, Trans Edward Nygma, Trans Male Character, Transgender Edward Nygma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Lucius and Ed both have sick days and deal with them a bit differently.Fluffy foxma becuase yes.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrgoldsdearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/gifts), [knightinpinkunderwear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/gifts).



> No, that's not a mistake I gifted it to myself as I am very self indulgent right now. (Hi Dearie I thought you'd like Foxma fluff)

 

Lucius wished he didn't have to chase his boyfriend, now fiance, down every time the man got sick and force him to take care of himself. It had gotten better, at least he'd gotten Ed to drink some tea and take some allergy pills before the man snuck off to work. At this point Lucius was considering getting Ed's boss on speed dial if only to tell her when the man aught to be home. This time Ed had left the car, which meant he either left via taxi or public transit. Most likely the subway as Ed hated being in a car alone with strangers, and he had quite a few bad memories relating back to busses. Lucius dialed Jim Gordon as he drove to the precinct, careful to keep his eyes on the road as he used his shoulder to hold the phone in place. It rang four times before someone answered. It wasn't Jim. 

"Hello, this is Harvey, Jim's in the bathroom if your ok with waiting or if you want to leave a message for him,"

"Thank you, yes, I'm Lucius Fox, I'm a friend of Jim's and I was wondering if you've seen Edward Nygma today?" It was better to ask first, more polite, less alluding to the fact he's had to do this a little too often. 

"Yea, Nygma came in, why? What's this got to do with Jim?"

"Oh, Ed left his phone at home and-"

"Jim? Yea, it's for you, Lucuis Fox or something-" Harvey wasn't talking to him.

"Lucius?"

"Ed is supposed to be home,"

"Alright then, I'll see you in a few," Jim chuckled, the fact that Lucius didn't have to elaborate was only proof that he'd done this too often. 

"Thank you." 

 

 

Lucius got to the GCPD ten minutes later. Jim nodded, and Kristen said hello. Ed was sitting at his desk holding onto it for dear life. He was pale and his eyes a little hazy behind the lenses of his glasses. He looked absolutely miserable. 

"I have to stay I have work to do!" Ed started, sounding entirely to exhausted and looking --based on the whitening knuckles as he clutched his desk harder and swayed in his seat-- very nauseaus. It was both endearing, frustrating, and worrying. Some day Lucius would finally drill it into Edward's head that he could and _should_ take time to care for himself. But they weren't there yet. 

"They'll be fine without you for a day or two Ed."

"But-"

"If you go home your recovery time will be quicker and you'll be able to think clearly sooner,"

"I'm fine-" Ed whined, standing up. He nearly fell over, bracing the desk for support. Lucius rose an eyebrow. Ed huffed. 

"Come on, let's get you home now," Getting him out of the building wasn't too hard, apparently the effort expended on getting to the precinct by himself was enough to leave him all tuckered out. He let himself be led along through the precinct with only a few grumbles and a constant stream of pitiful looks. 

"It's good to see someone can reason him into a sick day," Captain Sarah Essen chuckled, giving a fond smile. Lucius liked her, he was glad that at least Ed's boss wasn't like quite a few of his coworkers (brutish and at least a little bigoted). 

"Thank you, I'll have him back to health and work as soon as I can,"

"You both take care," she well wished, giving another smile to poor Ed, honestly how had he even gotten to the precinct in such a state? 

"Will do," He promised, gently leading his stubborn and sick fiance out to the car. Jim and Harvey waved a goodbye. Getting Ed into the car wasn't too hard, the seatbelt on the other hand... well, eventually it got secured. The drive was uneventful, so much that Lucius heard his partner's soft snores start about six minutes in. How on earth Ed thought he was going to get through an entire day of work was beyond him. Lucius was thankful for the elevator, while the four floors up to their shared appartment was nothing compared to Ed's old 8th floor one, six feet of spindly limbs would still be difficult to maneuver, especially as Edward was now too tired to properly control said limbs. 

 

An hour later Ed had been persuaded out of his work clothes, shoes, and binder, then coerced into large and warm pajamas. He was now sitting propped up in bead under several blankets with a bowl of chicken noodle soup. Lucius sat on the other side of the bed, reading aloud "The Sin-Eater's Confession" (which happened to be one of both their favourite reads from their teen years). Edward stopped fighting his eyelids at about 10:34 in the morning and didn't wake up until quarter past two. He was quiet and content to let himself be taken care of now that he was back in the comfort of their own home. He grumbled a few times, but only about illness related discomfort. They watched a few rounds of jeopardy and wheel of fortune before settling on a marine documentary as the sky darkened. He was leaning into Lucius then. If Lucius hadn't already know how dangerously in love he was with this man he definatly knew then,  even with pale and feverish face, runny nose, sweaty dischevaled hair, and a mountain of used tissues in the waste basket, Ed was still the most incredibly handsome thing in his universe. The stars dulled so much in comparison to this man, even when he was bedridden and blowing his nose more than using it to breathe. Hard to believe that he'd be marrying this man in less than a year. 

"I love you," 

"Love you too," 

 

* * *

 

 

Unlike Ed, Lucius was always a well behaved patient. If he came down with something, he called in sick and was immediately going through his symptoms so as to narrow down his remedial approach. And, of course, Ed had no problem calling in his own absence from work if it was Lucius who was sick. He made all sorts of teas and soups, bustling about the appartment wearing the "may the forks be with you" apron and slippers. He washed his hands frequently and wiped down then cleaned anything Lucius touched. He made sure Lucius had everything, tissues, cough drops, tea, honey, lemon, and Vaseline. He made sure that Lucius bathed at least twice a day for the duration of the illness and always had a warm fluffy towel waiting for him to dry off with. Ed liked to nurse him, that was plain to see. 

"You care for me so much, I just want to take care of you,"

"You don't owe me, Ed." If only it were easy to convince him of that. 

"I know, I just, I want to do something for you, I want to feel like I've earned it," and it's the earnest tone that kills him, that Ed still needs to be reminded that he's already earned the love he has with everything it comes along with. 

"You have, don't ever think that you haven't," 

"Thank you," only in their home would the caretaker be thanking the patient. Ah, well, they were never going to be a normal couple anyway, besides what fun would that have been. 'Normal' couples wouldnt know the joy of staying up all night watching the international chess championships while eating ice cream out of the carton with sporks. Or the fun of gossiping over cold cases and various past serial killers. Or eat mac and cheese with tomato soup. Soon they'd be married, with hyphenated last names and a celebratory pet turtle (that would be purchased one week in advance of the wedding). Only two more months now. And while he was glad that it wasn't today, he was really not up to walking the aisle with the love of his life while he had a sinus infection, thank you, he still was counting down the minutes. Even as he enjoyed the warm and snuggly presence of one Edward Nygma. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick and suffering (damn you spring!) ergo I write sickness and fluff.


End file.
